Keys
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Yuriy and Boris may not have a relationship similar to that of Kai and Rei, but they do understand each other. Exchanging keys is a big step in a relationship, but they're ready for it. [[YuBo WAVE!2]]


**YuBo WAVE!2**

**Entry** #2! …heh!

There's still plenty more to come! There's a little KaRe in this one, so you all get a bonus!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Keys- **

Yuriy was still a little nervous about the whole situation he was about to walk into. Boris, on the other side of door, thought they were simply going to have a nice, romantic dinner, curl up on the couch, and watch a movie. However, Yuriy wanted to move their relationship even further.

He wanted to give Boris the keys to his apartment!

They had been together for six months, a period of time long enough for them to discover each other, not only physically, but mentally as well. Yuriy was still a little hesitant though- Boris liked the slow pace of their relationship and he was not very fond of big surprises, either.

Nevertheless, Yuriy still loved him very much and he knew deep down that Boris would accept this surprise. Only just recently had he whispered those comforting words, into Boris' ear, after they had had sex. Ever since, they called it making love. Boris had returned the words; he spoke them with the same sincerity and care just as Yuriy's confession of love.

Together, they had a marvelous relationship.

Yuriy could not yet envision himself living with Boris in an apartment, but someday, after a year or two, perhaps, he knew that they would take that step together. So, for the meanwhile, he figured that Boris deserved a key to his apartment.

Maybe it would lead his lover to become more spontaneous and audacious. He already was, in all the right ways, but Yuriy would not mind at all, coming home to his apartment, with Boris waiting inside. He only hoped that Boris would understand his position and accept the trusting token of his love.

Yuriy knocked on the door, which was locked and after a moment, Boris opened the barrier and smiled.

''Hey Yu…get your sexy ass in here, you're late.'' He teased his redhead and took his hand, drawing him inside.

Yuriy was surprised when Boris kissed him in the entrance. It was…dare he say, spontaneous and unexpected. He willingly wrapped his arms around Boris' neck and complied into the meshing. Their soft, deft tongues teased and pleased each other, as they always did.

The redhead could not help but wonder if Boris was distracting him or not.

His response came from the living room, in a mocking but familiar resonation.

''Stop sucking face and get out here, or the meal will get cold.''

Blue eyes blinked open widely, as he pulled back from the kiss and stared blankly at his lover.

''Why is your cousin here?!'' Yuriy murmured irritably.

Boris chuckled uneasily, in return and shrugged his shoulders. ''He brought take-out and a flick- kinda like a double-date, you know.''

Boris took his hand, before he could protest or even leave and Yuriy knew he had to put on his fake smile. Yuriy liked Kai- there was no problem there, but Yuriy too, often hated being caught-off guard. He expected to have a quiet, relaxing meal, over candles and dessert in the bedroom.

But now….

''Hey Kai- Rei, how are you both doing?''

The other homosexual couple smiled, as their clique was now complete.

Finally, they could eat.

After dinner, the four men began to idly chat, when Kai had an announcement to make. He smiled at his wonderful boyfriend, who was grinning the same way. They had obviously come over, to share some news with Kai's closest kin.

''Rei and I-'' He began and as if on cue, Rei completed their mutual sentence. ''-We're moving in together.''

''Wow, congratulations…'' Boris and Yuriy said in unison, as they clapped hands for the happy couple.

Kai and Rei had gotten together about a month prior, to Yuriy meeting Boris; so, the redhead was the last male to be introduced. They were all nice and supportive of him, but unlike them, Yuriy did not make any news, in his relationship with Boris, public to them. Both couples were leading very different types of relationships. Kai and Rei were happy to express themselves and show the world how much they loved one another.

Yuriy and Boris were more private and kept their affairs to themselves. They did not need to show their sentiments to others because deep down, they felt it, both of them did. They understood one another and so did their friends, but they were two very distinct types of understanding and their relationships progressed as well, at different rates. They were content though, together and that was what mattered the most, their happiness.

Yuriy was just going to have to wait until they were alone, to offer the spare key to Boris.

After the first movie, when Boris agreed to make a second bowl of popcorn, Yuriy joined him.

''Yu…I'm really sorry we didn't get to spend the romantic night together, like we had planned…'' Boris said in a sigh, as he leaned up against the counter.

The bag inside his microwave began to pop loudly and the buttery scent began to fill the air.

Yuriy shrugged as he walked over to Boris, happily leaned against him, and gently kissed the pursed lips. ''Don't worry about it…I still have something that can make the night great, for both of us…''

Boris looked intrigued by his lover's sly words and kissed him again, to coax an answer, or another kiss from his lips. ''What did you have planned?''

''I got something for you…'' Yuriy whispered back, as he fished the said surprise from his pocket, wrapped in a cloth and dropped into the palm of Boris' hand that had removed itself, from his lover's backside.

Boris looked at the black cloth, blinking a few times, before unfolding it. He smiled warmly when he saw the small key.

''Yuriy- I…''

Yuriy interrupted him with a kiss, as the microwave sounded. Their snack was done.

''I want you to have this so anytime that you want to come over and spend the night…you can…''

''Thank you…'' He breathed out and caressed Yuriy's cheek lovingly. ''But you didn't let me finish…''

Boris moved from the counter, took his lover's hand, and began to lead him down the hallway. The guests in the living room caught sight of the movement and Kai called out after them. ''You can hide away in the bedroom after we watch the movie, guys!''

Yuriy ignored the comment as he sat down on his lover's bed and waited to see just what Boris was doing. He was crouched over his nightstand, looking through his drawer for something. After a moment, he down sat on the mattress and took Yuriy's hand within his own, as he deposed a small, white box in his palm.

''Here, I was thinking about you too…''

Yuriy opened it and inside, on a layer of white cotton, rested a key.

They truly did understand one another and their relationship.

**-EndE-**


End file.
